The Unexpected Surprise
by SlytherinWalker
Summary: Klaus wakes up to find an unexpected surprise on his doorstep and needs help, but who from? Rated M just to be safe
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters...even though I wish the men were all mine. The story is my own idea, so if you find something similar I am sorry.**

**Prologue**

Mr and Mrs. Thomas were plain, ordinary vampires. They had been in love for the past century, however now something was different. Both of them wanted a child to love and care for. They wanted a family more than anything else in the word.

So they set out on a long journey in search of a witch who possessed the power to help them accomplish their dream. They searched for many day, weeks, months until they found a witch. The witch was reluctant at first, but eventually agreed to help out under the condition that they would never ask for the help of any witch ever again.

Nine months later a beautiful baby boy was born. However, the baby was unusual. It wasn't accepting any milk...or blood. The baby was dying slowly. Unable to help him, the couple were being driven mad. Their beautiful baby was dying slowly a painful death... however it was unable to die. The baby was just in pain.

A few years ago the couple had heard of a ruthless viscous man, who killed everything in his past. They had no other choice! This baby needed to be put out of its misery. So they tracked down the mans home, and lay their sweet child on the doorstep. They then decided to finally depart from this world.

Now you may be wondering whose house it was the baby was left on... it was none other than 'Klaus'!

* * *

**Sorry the prologue wasn't very long. The other chapters will be longer I just needed to set the story.**

**Please give me a review about what you think**


	2. Surprise on the doorstep

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Vampire Diaries...no matter how many times I wish I did. However, I do own the story.**

**Surprise on the doorstep**

Klaus awoke the next morning to a loud crying noise coming from outside. He had no idea what it was, it didn't sound like one of his siblings attacking someone. This was not a scream...it was a shriek. Klaus quickly got dressed and went downstairs to find out what the noise was, but no one else was home. The noise was coming from right outside the door.

Without any hesitation Klaus made his way to the door to see what was causing the loud squeal. However, not even Klaus was ready to find this on his porch. He didn't know what to do, him a big bad hybrid, actually had no idea on what to do. The baby saw him and stopped crying.

Klaus, for the first time ever, was scared. He had no clue what to do with a baby. Usually, he would just kill it, but even he had enough morals to know that killing a baby was wrong. Why would anyone leave him here? Klaus looked at the basket with the baby and saw a letter with his name on. It read...

_Klaus Mikaelson_

_We are two vampires who just wanted a child, and we got our wish. However, this child is not normal. It will not drink milk, or blood, or have anything. The child is sick, but is unable to die. We had no idea what to do, so left the baby here. By the time you read this both of us will be dead. Do what you must!_

_Alfred and Viktoria Thomas_

Klaus was in shock. They had brought a baby to him so he could kill it, however he couldn't do it. It was just a baby. Klaus did not know what to do. What could he do? This baby was part vampire, so it wasn't going to die. Would the baby age? Klaus couldn't look after a baby, he was a killer...a monster.

Unfortunately, no one else was home. Rebekah would have tried everything for the baby, Elijah would have stayed level headed, and Kol... well Kol wouldn't have any clue either. Klaus was on his own and for the first time ever he hated it. Maybe he should just kill it and get all his problems over and done with. However when he looked at the child, all he could think of was Henrik. Both were innocent, and neither deserved to die. It was decided he would not kill the baby, but he still needed to think about what to do. "You would think," Klaus said to the baby, "That as I have been alive for so long I would no a bit about how to look after a child"

Klaus needed to see someone. He could see a witch, however a witch would just think that he is out to kill it, so would not help. No one would know how to really care for a baby...except for the mothers in this town. But, he really did not want to speak to them. They would annoy him, and then he would end up killing them...by accident of course, and that would lead him babck to square one. On the other hand, there was one person in this town, who may be able to help. She was sweet, beautiful and caring. She had so much humanity. However, she was currently not speaking to him, as he had just sent her beloved boyfriend away. She didn't seem to understand that he deserved it. He had turned all his hybrids against him, forcing him to end up killing them.

After about five minutes on contemplating (the baby had yet again started crying, and it was annoying him) he decided he was going to see her. Sure he was in her bad books, but even she would speak to him to help care for the baby. She was to kind to just let the poor creature die. The only problem was, would she know what to do. She was still young so may have no clue, but it was a risk he was going to have to take.

He picked up the baby in the basket, as he was still scared of touching the baby... just incase he hurt hit. Grabbed his keys, got in his car (with the baby in the passanger seat, and headed over to Caroline Forbes' house.

**So what did you think? How will Caroline react to the baby? What will help the baby? **

**Please review what you think the baby should be called and why? If your name is selected you will get a shout out...I promise xx**


	3. The introduction

**The introduction**

Beep! Beep! Beep-Beep!

Caroline's alarm clock was going off. She always had hated mornings, especially mornings after break ups. Tyler had left yesterday after the evil, good for nothing threatened him to leave. How could he do this to her? If he really cared for her, he would have let Tyler stay. Caroline just sat in bed thinking about life.

There was a knock at the door. Caroline would usually get it, but today she really did not have the effort.

"I know you're there, love"

'Urgh...Klaus' Caroline thought, as she put the covers back over her head. She heard Klaus say "Please, it's an emergency"

Caroline decided that it was probably best to go downstairs and see what it was before he thought it would be appropriate to climb in through her window. "One second!" she shouted down, as she got into a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt from her wardrobe. She descended the stairs, and walked over to the door prepared to slam the door back in his stupidly handsome face. Klaus was there standing at her door holding a basket. Caroline presumed it was a picnic he was planning on taking her on.

"Klaus I am not hungry"

"I am not that much of a monster, that I would eat it!"

"Huh?" Caroline was confused. She was wondering what was in the basket. As she looked in she gave out a massive shriek, which shocked Klaus. "HE'S SO CUTE!" Caroline immediately picked up the baby and started smiling as she cradled the sweet child. Klaus had never seen something so beautiful as Caroline's smile. Then she looked and Klaus. Her glorious smile changed into a look of confusion and worry.

"Klaus why do you have a baby? Did you steal it?"

"What," Klaus replied "No. Can we come inside?"

Caroline nodded and lead him into her lounge. Klaus handed her the note to read, and she placed the baby back inside the blanket. After about a minute, Caroline looked up and looked at the baby, then to Kaus her head clearly full of questions, but only one came out.

"Why did you bring him here, to me?" Caroline asked

Klaus decided to tell her the truth, and she listened and seemed to understand. She could see that Klaus was scared, and she almost laughed at the fact that Mr. Big Bad Hybrid was afraid of an ickle little baby. However, she also felt sorry for the baby, and really wanted to help. This in no way made her okay in what Klaus did to her, but she had to work with him for the baby.

"So, as I have no idea how to care for this thing!"

"Child" Caroline corrected him

"What do you think we should do?"

Caroline sat back and thought for a moment. Generally, she couldn't understand the child wasn't accepting anything. Then she thought of only one possible solution, "We have to go and visit Bonnie! She has lots of books maybe one of them has the answer. Then we shall need to pick up a few things on the way back."

"Yes Bonnie is probably the best solution, but what do we need to exactly get on the way back? Are you saying we should definitely keep the baby?"

"Yes we should keep the baby and we need to get..." but before Caroline could finish the door opened, it was her Mum. Liz came in and walked into the lounge. She looked at caroline, then Klaus, and then the baby. Klaus began to shift uncomfortably in his seat, and Caroline stood up before her mum could ask any questions.

"No time to explain Mum, we are going to Bonnies. Come on Klaus" Caroline picked up the baby and walked out the door, leaving Klaus to bring the basket. Caroline sat in the car passenger seat cradling the little boy in her arms to sleep, as Klaus began to drive to Bonnie's.


	4. The witch's advice

**The witch's advice**

The car was in silence, but Caroline didn't mind, it gave her time to think. Why was she doing this? Oh yeah, because she didn't trust Klaus with a baby, but also she secretly wanted to keep him, care for him and love him. After reading the note it got her thinking, she can never have kids. She had never gave it much thought, but seeing the little fellah made her realise. She hoped Bonnie could help, and if their was a way she was keeping him! Klaus just looked at Caroline. She could tell she was in a deep thought, but he couldn't help but feel happy seeing Caroline next to him holding the baby. He wanted there to be a way for the little guy, as he hoped that they could eventually be a family. He would be lying if he said he didn't care for Caroline. He had never felt like this before, not even with Tatia. She was so full of life.

They pulled up to Bonnie's house and hoped she was in. Caroline then realised that Klaus had never been invited inside before, so she was hoping she could persuade Bonnie to allow him in. Caroline carried the baby, and Klaus followed behind. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She could hear footsteps, so that meant Bonnie was in. Bonnie opened the door with a confused expression. She was wondering why Caroline was holding a baby and why Klaus was there, but she seemed to be worried about something. Just then Caroline heard another set of footsteps.

It was clearly those of a man, caroline looked at Bonnie with a quizzical expression almost asking who mystery man was. The man slowly descended the stairs and came round the corner into sight. It was... Kol. Caroline turned to Klaus, he also seemed to be confused.

"Hello Brother... Caroline" said Kol, as he kissed Bonnie on the cheek and left. Caroline saw Bonnie blush and Caroline knew she would be asking about this later, but right now they had more pressing issues.

Caroline looked at Bonnie and said "Can we come in?" Bonnie seemed to spend time contemplating the idea, but in the end agreed. They went inside and sat down as Caroline explained what had happened. Bonnie nodded every now and then as she processed what happened. Once Caroline had finished, Bonnie went upstairs and brought down all of the grimoires. Caroline went and changed the babies nappy before returning and helping Klaus and Bonnie look for any information.

* * *

After a couple hours of searching, Bonnie found something. I have found it. "The witch used a mortality charm to get her pregnant. It granted the couple to be human for one day to give them a chance at conceiving. It's very dark magic! I'm surprised they even found a witch willing to do the spell."

"No offence, love, but that doesn't really say what the solution is"

"Basically, the couple must have only tried human blood, but it is actually blood of a vampire which is the solution. Until the child has fully aged to the age of 16. Then he shall be able to drink human blood and will stop aging"

Caroline was so relieved there was a way for this baby to survive. She really would like to ask Bonnie why Kol had been there, but she knew it was a conversation for another day. Klaus and Caroline needed to pick up a few things on the way back home. However, Caroline didn't know what was going to happen. Did Klaus want the child at his house, or was the baby going back with her?

* * *

They were in the car, the little boy on her lap. Klaus turned to Caroline and said "I can understand if you say no, but I was wondering if you could come round mine for a few nights and help me with the little fellah." Usually Caroline would have said no, especially after the Tyler incident. But, she couldn't leave the baby with Klaus, when Klaus had no idea what to do. Caroline nodded and asked if they could drop by her house so she could talk to her mum and get some clothes.

Klaus then said "Do you want to keep the child?"

Caroline replied "I should say no, going by the fact you sent Tyler with you. However, to be honest I wish you were not going to play the father role, but this might be the only chance I ever get to have a kid so yes," Caroline looked at the child "We should name him later then"

Klaus in the baby store was one of the funniest things she had ever seen. He looked so scared, and seemed to have no idea what anything was. It was up to Caroline to make sure they got everything. However, Caroline was a bit unsure about what was necessary so may have over brought. In the end they brought a cradle, booster seat, a high chair, 1000 nappies, 6 dummies, some baby books, a bath seat, some cuddly toys, a pushchair, a play mat, and other bits and bobs. As they began to walk outside Caroline began to laugh.

"What is so funny, Love?"

"Just wondering Damon's face if he walks into your house and sees all this stuff," Klaus also smiled at the thought "and also you are going to have to put the booster seat in the car" Caroline was right to think that it was going to be funny. Klaus was there for 20 minutes trying to put the seat into place until Caroline moved him out the way and clicked it into place immediately, and then placed the little guy into the seat as Klaus finished putting the other stuff into the boot of the car. Caroline found herself laughing at him, hang on why was she laughing at him she should be angry with him. He sent away Tyler, but she kept forgetting that. Caroline got into the car as they began to drive off.

Now for the difficult part for Caroline...telling her Mum.

* * *

**So what do you think the child should be called? What is going on between Kol and Bonnie? How will Care's mum react?**

**Please review xx**


	5. The naming ceremony

**The Naming Ceremony**

The rest of the journey was fairly quiet except for the occasional gurgeling and laughing made by the child in the backseat. Caroline kept turning round to keep him amused, by pulling weird faces and making animal noises. Klaus had never seen Caroline like this, she seemed so natural as the role of a mother. Klaus was actually smiling at what he was witnessing. He was beginning to feel something that he had never felt before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

It took about twenty minutes before they reached Caroline's house. Klaus had offered to stay in the car, but she insisted he came in. Klaus got out the car, and began to walk towards the house. Just as he reached the door he could swear that he saw someone by the bushes, but eventually brushed it off deciding it was best not to start any trouble today.

Klaus took the little fellah into the lounge, as he waited for Caroline to pack her things. When she came down she took a seat next to Klaus holding the baby.

"My mum will be home in half an hour. I really want to explain the situation to her face to face. If you know what I mean."

"Of course, love"

"What if she is cross with me? Or what if she calls Elena...I really don't want them guys to know what is going on! What if I am not a good role model for him, and he hates me forever. I don't know if I could cope. I will be a failure..." She was rambling. Klaus found it cute how nervous she was, but he really had to stop her.

"Sweetheart, you're rambling"

"Oops sorry," Caroline blushed, it was silent for a few seconds but then Caroline said "we should name him"

Klaus froze up. He knew it would come up again when she mentioned it earlier. He was just hoping she would forget it. He was meant to say it was a bad idea, but the words "Okay" decided to escape his mouth instead.

"Great," she said smiling "any ideas?"

Klaus sat back and thought for a moment. The first name that came to his mind was Arkin. "Arkin" Klaus said.

Caroline pulled a weird face, but then smiled. She clearly didn't like the name. "Arkin?," she said "May I ask why Arkin?"

"It means eternal king's son, quite fitting don't you think"

Caroline just laughed "Klaus, you are not the eternal king" Klaus should've thought of a witty comeback but he was too distracted by her heavenly laugh. Klaus said "So what do you think then, love?"

"Well," Caroline said "after I became a vampire I never thought I would be able to have children. So when the opportunity came I thought it was like a gift from god. So therefore I think the name should be Nathaniel"

"That's a lovely name, sweetheart. Almost as lovely as yours. Song of happiness"

Caroline blushed. Why was she blushing? She loved Tyler not Klaus! Hang one why did she even think a part of her loved Klaus. No, it was clearly just due to the fact they were going to raise a child. Caroline decided to break the tension "What does Klaus mean?"

"Victory of people!"

"Don't you mean misery?" Klaus began to laugh. Yes, his name was actually rather ironic. Caroline began to laugh again. When they stopped laughing they began to look into each others eyes. They must have been staring longingly for at least 10 seconds before Caroline broke the eye contact and said "What about the middle name?"

"Hmm..." Klaus replied "Malcolm?"

"No way my son is not a servant of Columbia" Klaus gave his gorgeous smirk. Caroline had to look away quickly before they looked into each others eyes again. "How about Russell?" she said

"Sweetheart, russell means red-haired. He clearly isn't a redhead, but how about Vincent? He has already conquered your heart I can see it in your eyes, and he is strong!"

"I love it" Caroline replied

"So..." Klaus said "Is he a Forbes or Mikaelson?"

Caroline looked at the baby "I am going to be your new mommy Nathaniel Vincent..." She looked up at Klaus "...Mikaelson"

* * *

Elijah couldn't believe what he had just seen. His brother was entering Miss. Forbes house carrying a baby. What was Klaus doing with a baby? He would have to ask him about this later, but the young Forbes girl actually let Klaus inside her home. What was going on with them? It was just over a day ago that Klaus sent away her boyfriend. Had she actually forgiven him? Or was he falling into a trap?

There was a moment where Klaus almost saw him. He had had to run away quickly before he was spotted. If Klaus knew he was there, he might of tried to hurt him.

He decided to return to the house after a drink in hope of speaking to Klaus later.

* * *

It had been over an hour and Caroline had just explained the entire story to her mum for about the fiftieth time. Liz seemed to be in shock. However, in her defense she had practically just become a grandmother figure. I bet despite the concern she was showing, she was happy that even after her daughter became a vampire she had this opportunity.

Klaus was still sitting in the sitting room with Nathaniel waiting for Liz to finally agree to let her go to his house for a few days, potentially a week. Just then he heard Caroline say "Do you want to meet him, mom?"

Liz nodded her head as she followed Caroline into the lounge. Liz glared at Klaus. However, all that hate seemed to fade away when she laid her eyes on Nathanial" Liz actually smiled and reached out for the baby. Klaus put up no fuss and handed the baby straight to Liz, who then took Nathanial to Caroline. They seemed to be having a really big mother-daughter bonding moment, and decided to carry on staying silent to not interfere.

He thought about Rebekah. He felt really sorry for her. She had never had this special connection with their Mum. Maybe that's why she didn't like Caroline. She envied her.

After another half an hour of Liz giving Caroline lots of tips in caring for a baby, including giving her all of her old mothercare books she still kept upstairs from when Caroline was a child. She reluctantly decided it would be best for the child if Caroline stayed with Klaus for a bit. She made Caroline practically give an oaf that she would be in contact everyday.

Also her Mum agreed that she would not tell any of her friends where she was, as she wasn't ready to tell Elena just yet. Bonnie had already promised not to tell either under any circumstances, besides technically Bonnie didn't know where she was. Caroline still needed to speak to Bonnie about Kol.

However, all Caroline wanted to do right now was go home and sleep. She had already given Nathaniel some blood and he had fallen right to sleep. It had been a long day for all of them. Klaus went and put Nathaniel in the car, as Caroline said goodbye to her mum.

The journey back to Klaus' house was fairly quick and silent. Both of them were far too tired to talk, and Caroline knew they had to go get some sleep before the little guy woke up.

When they got back to the house, Klaus took Nathaniel straight upstairs to bed and Caroline followed behind. Klaus tucked Nathaniel in and said goodnight, and Caroline did the same but also kissed him on the head. It seemed Klaus still wasn't comfortable with doing that yet.

Klaus and Caroline then went downstairs and Caroline sat on a seat as he went to pour them both a drink. However, when he turned round he saw that Caroline was already asleep. He smirked as he picked up Caroline and carried upstairs. He didn't know which room to put her in, so he just went to his room. He tucked her in, just as he had done for Nathaniel, but he leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

He went downstairs to go get his drink when he heard the door creak open. He picked up a dagger and walked slowly and quietly to the door. He put his head round the door. It was Elijah. Elijah looked at him with a knowing look.

Klaus had a lot of explaining to do.

**So what did you guys think? I would like to thank ****HotHybridSex**** for giving me the definition of the name Arkin.**

**Do you think Bonnie and Liz will keep it a secret? How will Elena, Damon, Tyler and all the others react? What is going on between Bonnie and Kol? What feelings do Klaus and Caroline have for each other.**

**Please leave a review xx**


	6. The shock

**The Shock**

Almost three days had passed since Caroline agreed to help Nathaniel. Almost three days since Klaus had explained to Elijah exactly what was going on. Elijah being a very noble man offered to help, but Klaus (for some reason) turned him down. Caroline didn't know why, Klaus tried to say he didn't either, but he knew why really. He wanted to use the child to get Caroline to forgive him, no matter how long it took. Elijah left after a day, he never said where he was going; just that he had some unfinished business to attend to but if they ever needed help it was just a phone call away.

Caroline had yet again fallen asleep downstairs and had to be carried up to Klaus' bed. She had to stop doing this. It had happened every night, and it was forcing Klaus to sleep in another room when in fact it should be her in the other room. But truth be told she actually enjoyed sleeping in his room, which was incredibly wrong as she was in love with Tyler and it was Klaus' fault Tyler was not with her. Also caring for a baby was so much work. Unfortunately, it seemed as if Klaus wanted him to turn out to be a spoilt brat, as he kept buying him clothes, and cuddly toys. He had decorated Nathaniel's room with a blue room. Behind the cradle was a black silhouette of a wolf howling to the moon and next to it was silhouette of a beautiful majestic horse. Klaus had told her that it was to represent them, as Caroline adored horses and he was a hybrid.

Caroline got dressed and walked downstairs. Klaus was already giving Nathaniel his morning feed cradling him in his muscular arms. What was Caroline thinking? Why was she admiring Klaus' body? She was in love with Tyler, not Klaus.

"Good morning, sweetheart"

"Morning Klaus"

"I was thinking we should take the little guy out today."

"Um...sure...Where?" Caroline replied.

"Well it seems Elijah let it slip to Rebekah, and she is currently demanding to see him. So I suggested we met at a little restaurant just outside of town"

Caroline was nervous, to say the least. Rebekah was very scary at times and she had made it clear numerous times that she did not like her. However, she couldn't say no and risk Rebekah throwing one of her infamous dangerous tantrums.

* * *

Elena was worried! She hadn't heard from Caroline for the past few days, and she wasn't picking up her phone every time she called. Liz seemed to be avoiding something and kept saying that Caroline was going out of town for a while. Bonnie also seemed to be hiding something, but then Elena realised that Klaus hadn't been seen for the past few days either.

Klaus must have taken Caroline to use her as a victim in one of his evil schemes. Klaus must of compelled Liz to not say anything and threatened Bonnie. She immediately got out her phone and called Damon. She knew she should have called Stefan first, but something told her Damon was going to be more helpful.

After explaining everything Damon instructed Elena to return home, and he would go visit Klaus to see if he come to a deal. Elena hung up and complied straight away.

* * *

Damon pulled up to the Mikaelson Manor and walked up to the door. That was odd he heard no noise from inside the house. He tried to open the door. It was locked. Damon backed away slightly and then ran towards the door breaking it down. He was expecting the worse, so kept very quiet, just incase he bumped into someone.

He was expecting blood on the floor and a dead Caroline, but instead he saw baby bottles, playmats, and high chairs. He slowly began to walk upstairs in search of answers. He first went into Klaus' room and found Caroline's bag filled with closed. 'What's going on?' he thought. He began to search the rooms but found nothing ordinary, but then he opened a door which had Nathaniel written on it. Damon was shocked. It was a nursery!

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**What is Elijah's business he needs to attend to? How will Rebekah act? What will Damon tell Elena?**

**Please review xx**


	7. The After Shock

_**Sorry it has taken me so long to update I have been so busy recently, but I have finished all my GCSEs now. So hopefully I will update quicker next time. Without further ado here is chapter 7.**_

**The After Shock**

Damon had no idea what to think. Why was there a nursery in The Mikaelson manor. It just didn't add up. Were they actually looking after a child, or was this some sick plan? Damon decided to go back home and see what Elena thought.

It was a very quick journey back to his house, and fortunately Elena was already there waiting for him. However, her welcoming smile turned into an expression of worry when she noticed Caroline wasn't with him.

"Where's Caroline? Is she okay" said Elena

"I honestly don't know, but is Stefan here? I have something else to tell you two." Elena looked confused, but nodded anyway. After Damon had explained what he saw to the two vampires there was a silent pause for thought.

"They can't have a child there," spoke Elena "It wouldn't be safe! We have to rescue it."

Stefan nodded agreeing with Elena. "How though?," asked Damon "There wasn't even a child there! It could just be one of Rebekah's fantasies if she gets the cure."

"But we don't know! Therefore we have to find out. Maybe Bonnie can help us, but one thing..." Elena replied.

"What's that" spoke Damon and Stefan simultaneously.

"Where is Caroline?"

"I don't know," replied Damon "maybe she has decided to run off and search for Tyler"

"No, she hasn't" replied Elena

"How do you know?"

"She would've told me, Damon" Elena had began to raise her voice and Stefan could see that it wasn't going to end well.

Stefan rapidly stood up and ran to the centre "First we will see what is going on at the manor. Then Caroline"

"What if Klaus hurts her?"

"Klaus wouldn't hurt her," Damon realised Stefan spoke sense "He _fancies _her!"

* * *

Bonnie was sitting on the sofa next to Kol. Her and Kol had been dating for the past 2 weeks in secret. She didn't want everyone knowing as they would probably be very judging, as they did not like the younger original, but despite her dislike for vampire she couldn't ignore his bad boy charms. She still couldn't believe Caroline wasn't pestering her, however she just presumed that the baby was taking up most of her time. Bonnie knew she would have to tell Caroline eventually, but she still didn't want anyone else to know... especially Elena. Elena was still rooting for her and Jeremy, but at the end of the day Jeremy had cheated on her and she didn't have time to be treated like that.

Bonnie and Kol had just finished watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2. Kol was like a little kid watching it. He was even dressed up as a weasley twin. He said they best suited his personality, and Bonnie could not deny that. Every time he said a spell Bonnie made something happen just to keep him amused. He really was like a real kid in some ways, but Bonnie cared for him all the same.

Kol turned to Bonnie and said something she never thought she would hear him say "I love you"

Bonnie looked into Kol's eyes. He really did love her. They gazed into each others eyes and began to lean in for a kiss...

DING DONG!

Someone was at the door! Kol quickly kissed Bonnie on the cheek and climbed out the back window. Bonnie sighed and walked over to the door.

* * *

They were now in the car on the way to meet Rebekah. Caroline saying she wasn't scared would be a big fat lie. She was fully aware that the original sister hated her, however she didn't know why. Klaus was in the front seat of the car trying his best to concentrate on the road. Caroline had decided to punish him by putting on MTV. Personally, she wasn't over keen on some of the music, but she could tell that Klaus couldn't stand it, so therefore decided to endure it.

Caroline had decided to sit in the back to keep Nathaniel amused. Nathaniel had put on quite a bit of weight in the past few days, and was finally beginning to look healthy. However, Caroline began to realise that there was no end to peek a boo.

It took about half an hour before they made it to the restaurant. Typical it looked really expensive. However, Caroline was not going to feel bad. Klaus was the one who sent away her boyfriend, … but he did give her the chance to raise a child … NO, Caroline did not feel guilty that dinner would cost a lot! Caroline was glad that she decided to wear a dress in the end, otherwise she would have been seriously out of place. She had already fed Nate (as she had now nicknamed him, as well as Baby Klaus due to his tantrums) to avoid confusion.

Rebekah was already inside; she was wearing a light blue flowery dress with a darker blue cardigan. She looked like a little girl, Caroline had never seen this side of Rebekah. When she saw Nate she grabbed him out of Klaus' arms and began to hold him. Caroline didn't realise this was the response she got, and she was very shocked with how both her and Rebekah had acted when they saw Nathaniel for the first time.

Maybe her and Rebekah could actually learn to get along? Caroline sat down at the table. Her confidence getting bigger and bigger, as they began to talk. Maybe this dinner wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**How will Bonnie react to the questions? Bonnie and Kol are dating? Will Caroline and Rebekah learn to get on? What has Rebekah got against Caroline?**

**Please review your thoughts **

… **and find out when my next update will be via twitter slytherinwalker **


	8. Truth or Lies

**Truth or Lies**

Bonnie walked towards the door and opened it. Standing on the porch stood Elena and Damon. Bonnie was so glad that Kol had escaped through the back window. She didn't want to have to explain what was going on. However, what were they doing here?

"Hello" chirped Elena, she was trying to cover up worry, but Bonnie could easily sense the panic.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we come in?" asked Damon

"Why would I let you in, Damon"

"Please..." said Elena. Bonnie did not want to let him in, but something was clearly bothering both of them so she let them in, and escorted them to the sofa. Bonnie asked them what was wrong.

"We need your help locating Caroline, and also to try and do a spell to work out why there is baby things at Klaus' house..."

* * *

Stefan had decided to wait in the car while Elena and Damon went in to see Bonnie. He didn't want Elena going alone, despite what she said, but he realised Bonnie wouldn't be happy to see the both of them. Therefore, they had flipped a coin. Stefan waited in the car so he could still hear what was going on inside.

Just as Elena and Damon rang the doorbell he saw something peculiar. Kol was climbing out of the back window of Bonnie's house. Stefan was about to get out the car and ask him what was going on, but Kol must have seen him as he quickly ran away.

* * *

Bonnie was stuck about what to do. She knew where Caroline was and why there was a nursery in the manor. She should tell, as Elena is just trying to be a good friend, but just like her and Kol, Caroline clearly wanted it to be kept a secret. Bonnie decided she would have to quickly make something up.

"I can't track Caroline, as technically she is dead, and this spell only tracks those who are alive. Also maybe Rebekah has just decided to adopt. You know how badly she wants to be human..."

Elena didn't seem to completely buy it, but she did not argue. However, just before they were about to leave Damon actually had a brainy plan to ask Jeremy to speak to the ghosts, as they may know where Caroline was.

They also revealed their plan to Bonnie to take the baby, as in their opinion, the child was in danger. Bonnie began to panic, she didn't know what to say. Once Elena and Damon left, Bonnie went immediately to her phone and texted Caroline telling her of their 'noble' plans. She was about to put her phone down when another message came through.

_Have a horrible feeling that Stefan saw me, sweetie :/ xxx_

-_Kol_

* * *

Dinner had been really nice. There were no arguments at all, but Caroline couldn't help but feel guilty. Klaus had sent Tyler away, but she had just spent a lovely evening with him, his sister, and 'their' child. It wasn't right! Rebkah, however, had decided she would return to Mystic Falls, which Caroline did appreciate as it meant she could return to school during the day without the worry of Klaus doing something reckless. She shouldn't trust Rebekah either, but when she saw how Rebekah acted around Nate she realised Rebekah was sometimes caring. Caroline could even imagine her as a mum.

Rebekah was going straight home (No... Mikaelson Manor) with us, as she already had enough stuff there. It was a fairly boring ride back. Caroline got out the car and was about to put Nate to bed, when she heard Rebekah come up behind her.

"Can I put him to bed" asked Rebekah. Caroline enjoyed reading him a story a night, but she saw that Rebekah wanted to try and help, so she agreed. Rebekah took Nathaniel and went into the house. Caroline stood there feeling sad, just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned round knowing who it was.

"Don't worry," said Klaus "she is just excited"

"I know. Do you mind me going school tomorrow?"

"Of course not"

"Thanks"

Caroline turned back round and headed into the house. Just as she got into the house a message came through.

_Damon and Elena are looking for you, and plan to 'rescue' the baby. Damon saw nursery when he snuck in... Tell Klaus :( xxx -BonBon_

Caroline quickly ran in tears to Klaus and showed him the message.

**Will Stefan tell the others? Will the ghosts tell Elena everything? Will they get the baby? ****What will Klaus and Rebekah say?**

**Please review xx**

**-and follow me on twitter slytherinwalker **


	9. Escape Plan

**Sorry it took me a week to update. I have been out a lot. I was at my dads at the weekend, and at my mates house from wednesday afternoon till FRiday. As we went Harry Potter tour last thursday. Hopefully I will begin to update faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD characters... unfortunately. Otherwise Klaus would be with Caroline xx**

**Escape plan**

When Caroline showed Klaus the message he was very fine with their idea and acted very calm...not. Klaus pegged upstairs to go get Nathaniel from Rebekah after smashing some glass in frustration and anger. Caroline got some of Nate's stuff together in preparation of running away, which she could see happening.

Klaus came downstairs carrying a sleeping Nathaniel, fast. Rebekah was right behind him and began helping Caroline, while Klaus put the child in the car. She didn't want to betray her friends, but they wouldn't understand that she loved this child and that Klaus was practically the father. Although Klaus wouldn't admit it she could see he cared for the child.

It took all of about 10 minutes before they were all in the car and pulling out the driveway. Rebekah was in the back watching Nathaniel, fairly contently despite everything. CAroline looked and Klaus and said "Where are we going?"

"Not sure yet" Klaus wasn't actually sure. He just knew they had to get out of Mystic Falls for a while.

"Klaus," Caroline said, "We should get him registered"

"Why, love?"

"Well," Caroline replied, "If we got him registered as our child then no one could steal him from us, as at the moment any one could take him. Technically he isn't ours!"

"She's right... for once" agreed Rebekah. Klaus seemed lost in thought for about a minute, until eventually he nodded his head.

Nathaniel began to stir and wake up. He began belting out in tears, and Caroline giggled as Rebekah's face turned from being content to panic.

"What do I do?" Rebekah cried.

"Get a bottle" Klaus replied, smirking. Caroline wondered why Klaus was smirking until she then heard Rebekah go even more panicky as she said.

"It's empty! Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!"

"Calm down," Caroline laughed "Pass me the bottle" Rebekah complied immediately. Caroline bit into her hand and let the blood drip in the bottle, until she healed over. Rebekah watched curiously with confusion.

"He can only drink vampire blood" Caroline said to Rebekah, as she handed the bottle back to her. Rebekah understood and started to feed Nathaniel.

"How about a little road trip to Chicago?" Klaus said

* * *

Bonnie was sitting on her sofa, nervously waiting for a response from Caroline or any news from Kol. She didn't want to betray Elena, but she could see Caroline cared for the child right from the start. She could also see something different in Klaus...emotion. She knew the originals were actually capable of emotion, despite the salvatores thoughts, otherwise she wouldn't be going out with Kol.

Her phone bleeped, and Bonnie almost flew towards her phone to see if there were any updates.

_Sorry I didn't say Goodbye, but I am going out of town till I know it is safe for Nathaniel. Love you BonBon. _

_- Care xx_

Bonnie was shocked about how quickly she had responded to protect the child, but she didn't realise that they had already named the child. She clearly cared for the kid, but so did Klaus. Bonnie was just about to go and make herself a coffee when there was a knock at her door. She didn't know what to expect, opening the door seemed to bring a new shock took a deep breath and made her way to the door and opened it.

It was Tyler!

* * *

Damon, Elena and Stefan pulled up, quietly, to the Mikaelson Manor. They had everything planned out and were well equipped to fight. Stefan and Damon were going to search the house for the baby, while Elena would go to the cellar and see if Caroline was there. What they were not prepared for was an empty house.

They walked inside. The place was a mess, it looked as if Klaus had just rushed out the house and picked up random items. There was smashed glass, loose toys, and clothes. Elena went down to the cellar to search for Elena. Damon went and looked for any clues on the ground floor, while Stefan went upstairs.

Elena slowly descended the steps. No one was there and there was no blood implying someone had been there she went back upstairs to see if there was anything else she could do.

"She isn't there Damon"

"Go upstairs and help Stefan" Elena quickly began to make her way upstairs.

Damon was looking around the kitchen but all he could find was empty bottles. He opened the fridge. Damon was very shocked, surprised and left curious. Why did the bottle contain blood? He was about to go upstairs when a piece of paper caught his eye. He looked at the message. It read:

_We shall always be one step ahead of you - Klaus_

'How did they know?' Damon wondered. He grabbed the note and put it into his pocket before making his way upstairs to join Stefan and Elena.

Stefan walked into Klaus' room for any indication where Klaus and the baby were currently. He was also looking for if Klaus took Caroline. He looked on the bed and was aghast to find Caroline's top lying on the sheets. This answered the question about Klaus being with Caroline, but opened up so many more questions.

Stefan was about to leave and tell the others what he saw when he heard a voice.

"Hasn't anyone told you that it's impolite to snoop around others homes"

"Kol" Stefan snarled

"Great to see you again" Kol replied.

"Where is Klaus?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I don't know when that nursery got there either. I must ask him later"

"Don't lie!" Stefan shouted.

"Would I really lie?"

"Do you want me to answer that question honestly?"

"Okay, believe what you must! I am leaving now. You're boring" Kol pretended to yawn and turned round to walk away.

"Wait," Stefan called "Why were you at Bonnie's?"

"Just for a friendly chat!" Kol winked "Now can you please ask your girlfriend and your girlfriend's lover, I mean your brother to escort themselves out and take you with them or to quote Klaus 'I will tear out your liver'"

**What will Elena think about Damon and Stefan's discoveries? What will happen in New Orleans? Why is Tyler back?**

**Please reply with your opinions and review!**


	10. Answers From Beyond

**~~~~~~~~Warning there is some Smut in this chapter(indicated by italics)!~~~~~~~~~**

**Hello. Trying to make the chapters longer at the mo, so hopefully this will be okay. Enjoy this update, hopefully. In the meantime:**

**Watch the trailer for this fanfic. Link on my profile**

**Check out my poll for what should happen to Tyler**

**Please read and review this chapter**

Answers From Beyond

"Tyler?" Bonnie said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," He replied, "I was hiding from Klaus, but then I realised he probably had left Mystic Falls, so now this was the safest place for me. Hey where is Caroline she isn't at her house?"

"I don't know, she has left town for a bit. She needs to sort some things out."

"You're lying" Tyler snapped

"No I am not" Bonnie said, raising her voice to match Tylers.

"Whatever, maybe someone else will give me some information" Tyler turned around and huffed, before marching off back to his car. It was a good thing too, because she could see Kol hiding ready to attack if Tyler had gotten violent. Once Tyler had left Kol emerged from the tree he had hid behind. Kol had heard everything.

Bonnie invited Kol inside and took him to the lounge. He clearly did not know what was going on, and she couldn't bear to keep any secrets from him. Besides he was going to find out eventually. Bonnie explained to him all she knew, starting with explaining why Nate was so special to why Caroline and Klaus were currently not residing in Mystic Falls. Bonnie looked at him while he processed the information that he had just heard. 'He looks so cute when he is actually thinking for once'. Bonnie laughed at the thought of Kol being very serious, which earned her a very puzzled look from Kol. They gazed into each others eyes; the sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

_Kol began to lean in closer and crashed his lips on to Bonnie's. There was so much passion as Bonnie kissed back, progressively making the kiss deeper and deeper . Kol felt a light growl growing in his chest as he raked a hand down to her backside, squeezing it hard as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kol's free hand moved from her waist while the other, tore up her black denim skirt, making her close her eyes with a little gasp as he went to her neck, kissing it hungrily as his hand under her the remains of her skirt and tugged at her tights in desperation, Bonnie biting her lip to silence the moan trying to escape her lips, from the pleasure. She moved her arms from his neck, and reaching his belt and swiftly unbuckling it, groaning tenderly as she brushed her hand over the front of his jeans._

_She effortlessly undid his jeans button, tugging at his zip until it was completely down, her breathing heavy as the Original ripped the rest of her clothes away with ease, freeing himself from the tightness of his jeans, smirking against her lips as he returned to them. A loud gasp escaped her as he pushed roughly into her, silencing the gasp with a ravenous kiss, pushing all the way in, teasingly slowly, going to her ear and whispering into it._

* * *

It had been a long ride and everyone was beginning to get sleepy. They had finally reached Chicago and Klaus had decided to pull into a luxurious hotel for the night. It was decided they would get Nate registered in the morning. Caroline felt guilty. This place was so extravagant, it was going to cost Nik...Klaus a fortune. Caroline and Rebekah got a few items from the car from overnight, while Klaus took Nathaniel and checked themselves in.

By the time Caroline and Rebekah had handed their luggage to the bell boy, Klaus was already waiting for them with the keys.

"Rebekah, you are in room 394 in a single room. Caroline you're with me in 395."

"Wait I'm sharing a room with you..."

"It's a twin room. So we can look after Nathaniel"

"um...alright" caroline muttered, as she followed the others to the elevator. When they reached the room Caroline took the key of Klaus and opened the door... a double bed?

"Oops," Klaus said, with a smug grin on his face "there must have been a mix up"

"It's okay," Caroline replied, causing an even bigger smile of Klaus "I'm sure Rebekah won't mind sharing with me and Nathaniel!" Klaus' smug quickly vanished off his face as Rebekah laughed and agreed to share with Caroline. This was not his plan Klaus thought.

"Have a good night" chirped both girls, as they waved to Klaus before shutting the door. 'Well played Caroline,' he thought 'well played'.

* * *

Elena, Stefan, and Damon were sitting in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house, in silence still trying to come to terms with what they saw. Jeremy was on the way round soon so hopefully, they would soon have answers.

Elena didn't want to believe that Caroline was actually with Klaus, willingly, however that seemed to be the direction that all the evidence was pointing at. However, they still were unsure about the baby. Elena knew that Bonnie was keeping stuff from them, she really struggled at lying. This made Elena more upset. How could both of her friends keep secrets from her? Elena was so lost in thought that she didn't know Jeremy was here until he sat down next to her.

"Who do you want to try and contact?" Jeremy asked

"We were thinking Rose," Stefan replied "you know since you have been in contact with her before."

Jeremy nodded as he began to think about Rose. He hoped she would answer, as he really wanted to help his little sister out. "Hello again, Jeremy."

"She's here. What do you want me to ask?"

"Where is Caroline?" Elena asked, before Jeremy had even finished.

"Also," Stefan said "Why is there a baby with Klaus."

Jeremy looked at all three of them before replying "Caroline is fine. Yes, she is currently with both Klaus and Rebekah, however both shall let no harm come before her. Klaus is clearly taken with her, but at the moment she is not feeling the same..."

"At the moment!" Elena snapped "What does that mean?"

"Elena..." Jeremy responded

"Sorry"

"Regarding the baby," Jeremy continued "Do not worry. It is very special, and very loved. However, no matter who the baby is with it shall soon be in grave danger."

No one knew what to say. All four of them looked at each other not knowing what step to take next.

* * *

The following morning Caroline awoke to Nathaniel's crying. She quickly got out of bed and made him up a bottle, with no help from Rebekah, who instead had just placed a pillow over her head. There was a knock at the door.

"Love, I was wondering when you wanted to leave"

"Give me half an hour"Caroline replied, as Rebekah groaned at them for apparently making too much noise.

"Don't worry little sister. You can stay here and I will come and pick you up later" Rebekah seemed a lot happier all of a sudden.

Forty five minutes later Klaus, Nathaniel and Caroline arrived at the building. They entered carelessly

... Little did they know they were being spied on!

**So what did you think? What do you think of Kennet? What will Tyler discover? And by whom? What will happen next regarding Elena, Stefan and Damon? What did the ghost mean by at the moment? Why will Nathaniel be in danger?**

**And who is spying on Klaus and Caroline?**

**Please review xx**


End file.
